1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic equipment and a power supply state control method for an electronic equipment. More particularly, the present invention is concerned with an electronic equipment and a power supply state control method for an electronic equipment that make it possible to shorten the time, which elapses until a power supply is actually turned on after a user performs a power supply turning-on manipulation, by controlling a power supply state so that: when power supply turned-on information on an external equipment connected over a transmission line is acquired with the power supply state set to an off state, the power supply state will be changed into a standby state; and when information on a power supply turning-on manipulation is acquired with the power supply state set to a standby state, the power supply state will be changed into an on state.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, for example, the High Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) has prevailed as the specifications for a communication interface through which an uncompressed (baseband) digital video signal (image data) and a digital audio signal (audio data) accompanying the digital video signal are transmitted from a digital versatile disc (DVD) player, a settop box (STB), or any other audiovisual (AV) source to a television receiver, a projector, or any other display device.
The HDMI has the specifications for an audio transmission facility and a copyright protection facility added to the Digital Visual Interface (DVI), which is the standard specifications for connection of a personal computer (PC) and a display device, so as to cover an audiovisual (AV) equipment. For example, the HDMI specifications are detailed in non-patent document 1, that is, “High-definition Multimedia Interface Specification Version 1.3a” (Nov. 10, 2006).
In recent years, multiple cables for video, audio, and control signals have been employed in connection between equipments. However, according to the HDMI, only one cable is needed, and the control signal copes with bidirectional transmission. Therefore, for example, when the control signal is relayed from a television receiver to an output device connected over an HDMI cable, such as, a DVD player or a settop box, a remote control for the television receiver can be used to operate an entire AV system.
In the HDMI specifications, inter-equipment control using the Consumer Electronics Control (CEC) protocol is defined. According to the CEC, various controls can be implemented based on an inherent physical address and an inherent logical address that are assigned to each of equipments existent on an HDMI network. For example, when a user is watching a digital broadcast on a television receiver, if a DVD player connected over an HDMI cable is used to reproduce data, the television receiver autonomously selects an input terminal via which the DVD player is connected. In addition, a menu displayed by the DVD player or turning on or off of a power supply can be manipulated using a remote control for the television receiver.